Here in your arms
by krazydemon
Summary: What happens when the flock meet three guys who seem to be just like them? The girls instantly like them but the guys aren't so sure, can they get the girls to believe them that these guys aren't as great as they appear to be? First Fanfic ever, FAXNESS
1. Prologue

Here in your arms

Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the flock, but I do own Luke, Sam, and Ryan

**Ari walked into the cold stone room, it was always dark in here, the only light coming from a small window. Three figures huddled in a corner far away from the window, whispering to each other. Ari smiled to himself and walked over to them. **

"**Hello guys", he said as he crossed his arms and stared at the three figures who turned to him as if they had known he were there all the time, even though he had been as quiet as he could. **

**The three figures stood up and stared hard and coldly at Ari. **

"**What is it now Ari." Growled the tallest one in the off the three. **

**"Calm down, I simply came to ask you if you had decided to take our offer or not. I don't see how you couldn't, but if you really like it here I guess….." **

**"Who could like it here Ari? Yes, of course we have decided to take your offer. You left us no choice. We would rather be out there than stuck in this room forever." He pointed at the small window as he said this. **

**Ari smiled, he knew that's what they would say. "Very well, I shall see you all tonight then. **

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter….but its only a prologue and I have to finish packing for this weekend. Reviews please! This is my first ever fanfic…hope you like it! **


	2. Followed

**Here In Your Arms **

**Chapter 2: Staying the night. **

Thanks for all the reviews guys, hope I don't let you down )

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except Luke, Sam, and Ryan.

??? POV

I glanced at my two friends as Ari walked into the room and saw them both flinch and roll their eyes. He looked back at Ari and watched him walk over the them.

"Can we leave now then?" He ready to get out of this hell hole.

Ari laughed in his face. "After fourteen whole years you want to leave so quickly?"

I growl at him and he takes a step back. "Very funny Ari now tell us when we can leave." I felt the other guys giving him death glares behind my back, we do that very well."

Ari sighed. "Fine be no fun, you can leave as soon as it gets dark, that way you can get their faster."

I turned away from him without another word and started to talk to my friends again. I heard him mutter something about demons then walk out of the room.

"Well guys looks like we are getting out of here sooner than we thought." I smiled at the thought. Here we come world.

"Do we know where to find them."

"Yes. Somewhere in Colorado right now heading towards Illinois. Shouldn't be to hard to find them with our powers."

They shrugged then went to try and get some sleep since we would most likely be up all night searching for them. I leaned against a wall watching the window silently waiting for night to come.

Max's POV

I love the mountain air. Its so fresh and clean, unlike New York where I had been gagging almost the whole time. I looked back at my flock where it seemed they were having as much fun as I was. I did a flip in the air just like I had seen planes do on TV once. It made me light headed and I loved it. Nudge flew up to me with, and with a light touch of her wing feather she flew next to me and started talking about how much she loved it here and if we could just live here. It was really a tempting thought. Fang flew silently, it was amazing how he could do that, Flying with out making a sound. We all envied him. I smiled at him and I swear he turned red and half smiled back. I flushed and started talking to Nudge again to get my mind off him.

"Angel…don't tell anyone about this understand me!? I know your reading our minds right now, you saw how red we got." I knew she would hear my thoughts. I saw her nod her head. I smiled to myself. Good, that was the last thing I needed, the flock to know that I had kissed Fang last night under a pine tree. I didn't know what it ment yet, but I think he likes me as much as I like him. I dropped down about 20 feet giving myself a rush then surged back up.

"So where to now guys?" I had noticed the sun was going to go down pretty soon, and we had kind of promised the little ones that we would sleep somewhere tonight.

Fang flew up next to me. "How about a hotel? You still have your money card so I'm sure we could afford three rooms."

I turned red and thought about who would be in what rooms.

The others seemed to like that idea though so we dropped down in a big looking town and started to look for one.

"There's one." Angel screamed hopping up and down with excitement. Motel 8…36 in TV's in every room, plus a pool, and a game room for all your family fun needs.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we walked toward the hotel.

The rooms ended up not even costing that much. We got the room keys then stood in a corner of the lobby. "ok…looks like we have three rooms on the third all next to each other. Who wants to room with who."

Angel practically ran to Nudge. Then Gassy ran to Iggy muttering something about bombs. Great I thought, that's all we needed was to blow up the hotel. I smiled to myself though thinking about who I was rooming with. I know Angel had set that up but I didn't even mind right now.

We headed up the stairs, Nudge not quite ready for the elevator. First Floor, Second Floor, Third Floor. Normal people would have been a little tired from the steep stairs. My gang though, we were just tired from flying all day. We went into our rooms, and fell asleep almost instantly. Me on the bed, Fang right below me on a mattress from the girls room. "Good night Fang." I whispered as I fell asleep. I swear I heard him good night back before all went black.

**I know it wasn't very interesting…but it will get better next chapter. I just got home, I am really really tired. I'll try to write more when I get back from school tomorrow. Review please! **


	3. Demons

**Here In Your Arms**

**Chapter 3: Demons**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope this story is everything you think it will be. I will be working on longer chapters, but I am so busy I get in a hurry.  **

**Disclaimer- once again….do not own the flock! If I did…I would be rich. **

**??? POV **

We glided silently in the night looking down into the trees and mountains searching for them. We had an idea where they were, that's where we probually would have been to if we could have so we headed toward the nearest town. "Lets go in and ask if any kids have checked in." They nodded and we walked into the hotel. It was really nice actually, golden and warm and a fire was in the middle of the lobby. I glanced at my friend and he nodded, he is weird like that, he can smell a lot better than me and our other friend. We could all smell really well, but he could tell if some one had been here two hours ago. I nodded and we walked up to the desk anyways. So they were here. Good. Our mission would soon be over and we could be free from the school forever. We had been looking forward to this for five years, ever since the white coats had told us about the mission.

"Hello how can I help you." Smiled the blonde preppy girl behind the desk.

"We are just looking for some friends of ours and were wondering if they had maybe checked in here?" I smiled back at her and my friends snickered behind my back. Quite the charmer I heard one of them mutter behind my back. I promised myself to take care of him later.

"Ok what are their names?" She stared at all of them.

" Maximum Ride, and umm." I didn't know any of the other names they liked to use. I looked at the others and one of them shrugged while the other stepped forward.

" Maximum, Ariel, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, and Krystal." He said smiling at the girl. What a flirt I thought. He smirked. " My friend has short memory loss so you are going to have to watch out, he would forget his own name if me and Sam weren't here." I growled and he sniggered his way into a corner with Sam on his heels muttering something about making me mad not being a good thing.

"Yeah well…We love each other." She laughed. "Could you tell please tell us what room they are in?"

For a second she looked like she wasn't going to as it is kind of against the rules to give out room numbers and such. But after five minutes of my looking sad, and smiling at her she finally gave in. Excellent. I turned around and snapped my fingers. Sam and Ryan hopped up and out of the squishy chairs and walked quickly toward me. "Third Floor, rooms 345, 347, and 344. Max herself is in 344 so we should start there." I whispered this as we pushed buttons in the elevator. Sam looked confused and started sniffing around. "They wouldn't have come by elevator Sam, they were raised in cages unlike us remember? So they probally have a fear of closed spaces." Sam nodded then crossed his arms as the elevator went upward toward floor three. Bing. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. "Go left." Ryan said as we hurried to find room 344. We found it and stood silently outside looking at the door. "Remember the plan guys." They nodded and I knocked on the door.

**MAX'S POV **

I sat up on the bed woken up from my deep sleep by a slow steady beating on the door. I sighed figuring it was Nudge or Angel or someone. I walked silently toward the door trying not to wake Fang. I opened the door slowly rubbing my eyes. " What do you guys want? Its only seven and we had a long night so you should go back to…." I stopped rubbing my eyes and sucked in air fast trying not to scream. This was not angel or any of my flock. Three lean tall guys stood in my doorway with smiles on their faces and their arms crossed across their chests. I took a step back. I turned around to make sure Fang was still asleep. He was. Good. I turned around and faced the guys. "Can I help you?" I stuttered not sure what I was saying.

"Hello Max, and yes you can help us." The tallest one smiled at me. He has really insane white teeth. I swear I almost slammed the door in their perfect faces when I heard him say my name. I looked at him instantly tired and wary. I noticed that I was only in a pair of boxers and a tank. They had apparently noticed to because they were having a hard time keeping their eyes on my face. I stomped my foot to make Fang wake up, I knew he would.

"Um...Who are you guys." They laughed at me but I didn't care, I had to know everything before they were allowed in my room.

" Sorry guess I should have told you that already. My name is Luke, and these are my friends Sam and Ryan." He pointed at his two friends behind him and each nodded when he said their names. I figured out that the shortest one was Ryan. He looked about Angels age and his hair was so blonde it looked white. The next was Sam. He looked around Nudges age, he had brown hair with blue highlights and spiked hair. Then their was Luke who was my age was tall and lean and had pitch black hair that was messy and fell to his chin. I felt Fang finally walking over to me. Silent as always.

"Um so…now that I know your names…why are you here?" I really had no idea why they were standing in front of my door. They looked normal…nothing that would be a dead give away, they didn't look like Erasers, as perfect as they were they just weren't giving off those vibes, and I knew Fang thought the same thing because he wasn't saying anything.

"We just escaped the school, and knew where to find you because we heard the Erasers talking about you, we have been searching the whole state all night and are really tired." He said this really quickly. I glanced at Fang. He shook his head not knowing what to do.

"If you let us in your room we will show you why we had to get out so badly."

"I…but….umm….why don't you show us out there? Its really early still and as far as we could tell there is no one on this floor." I was thinking quickly about how I could keep them out of my room. They shrugged and took off their shirts. Dang do they have muscles! Almost as much as Fang! Then they spread out pitch black feathery wings, and I gasped.

**More tomorrow. I think this chapter is long than the others. But I couldn't think of anymore that could go in this chapter and it is late and I have school tomorrow. Darn…anyways review please!! **


	4. Trusting

**Here In Your Arms**

**Chapter 4: Trusting **

**Disclaimer- ok guys I am getting tired of these since I have nothing new to post…as always I do not own anything but Luke Sam and Ryan. I am not going to post a disclaimer again unless this changes! **

MAX'S POV

They have wings. Just. Like. Us. I know I had my mouth open and I quickly shut it again. I did sooo not want to look stupid in front of these guys. I stared at Fang and could tell he was just as surprised. I stepped around them and banged on the two doors across the hall from us. I knew they would come out soon. I turned back toward the guys. "Well, that explains a lot actually." I was at a loss of words. I didn't know why they were here or anything. But as if reading my mind…could he maybe? Ryan answered my question for me. "We are here because you guys are the only mutants we know that have successfully escaped the school…besides us that is. We were kind of hoping that we would be able to hang out with you guys. We have no idea how to do anything really." By this time the kids were out and staring at the guys kind of frightened. I watched Angel for any signs of danger in them. She seemed to be concentrating on them hard. "Um...right…well…guys? Umm…how bout we talk about it. Excuse us." I shut the door in their faces and fell onto the bed. Oh. My. Gosh. That's a lot to deal with.

They all stared at me. The younger kids not really knowing what was going on. I knew the guys were right outside the door so I started whispering. "Ok guys. We need a vote. Do we want to help them out for a couple of weeks so they can get the hang of everything? Or should we dump them right now. Angel were you picking up anything?" I sat down on the on the edge of the bed by Fang.

"All I could get were visions of a stone room that was really cold, and violent images, and…it was awful Max! The white coats…the pain…" She trailed off and stared into the distance. Nudge grabbed her and hugged her.

"Guys I think they could really use the help. I know I hate it when people tag along with us…but after what Angel just said, it sounds like they have been through a lot. Just be careful of what you say around them. I'm not sure if we can trust them yet. Angel if you hear anything let us know ok?" She nodded and I looked at Fang. He nodded and I knew he was ok with my choice.

We all stood up and walked toward the door. I opened it and just as I had expected they were standing their waiting for us. I smiled at them. "We would be happy to have you guys hang out with us for a couple of weeks." I hoped I was doing the right thing.

"Thank you so much Max. We won't let you down." They all smiled at us and I noticed Angel and Nudge glance at each other and blush a little. "Umm we only have three rooms. But I don't think we will be staying here that long anyways…" I glanced around and Iggy spoke up. "Me and Gassy can move in with Nudge and Angel for the rest of the day and you three can take over our room." I swear I could have hugged him when he said that. That meant that me and Fang were still alone together.

Luke's POV

The plan was working perfectly. We had stood close to the door while they had talked it over. We heard everything. We smiled to ourselves. Not much longer till we would be free from Max and the white coats, and everyone. We smiled when they told came out and told that we could stay with them and take over the guys room. Perfect. Now the hard part came. Getting them to trust us. The kids decided to go downstairs to the pool and I told Max and Fang I would watch them since I could tell something was happening between them. Not a good thing for me, but I could deal with it. After the twirps, and my friends were in their bathing suits with bath towels wrapped around them we headed downstairs. Angel Nudge Gassy and Iggy. I could remember that. No problem. Ryan instantly started hanging out with Angel talking to her and making her laugh. That's my boy. As soon as Sam saw Ryan doing that he instantly went over to Iggy and Nudge and started talking. Gaining trust, they had told us this would be the hardest part. I was beginning to think otherwise. So far it had been pretty easy. I laughed to myself as I thought about what was going on upstairs.

Max's POV

I was so excited when Luke had told us he would watch the kids. Fang and I had a lot to talk about. The kiss…what it meant…everything. As soon as we heard them run down the stairs we sat down on the bed together and stared at each other. "Fang…I love you." I looked into his eyes and noticed a flicker of something pass through them quickly. "I love you to Max. I have for a very long time." He leaned and kissed me. My favorite song played on the radio by the TV. Here in my arms by Hellogoodbye.

I like where we are

When we drive in your car.

I like where we are…here.

I pulled back from the kiss loving every second of it. Me and Fang were finally together. How long had I been waiting for this day? We stood up and walked into the hall down to the pool. The kids were all in the pool and Luke was sitting at a table staring at them looking half asleep. I walked past him and jumped gracefully into the pool swimming quickly toward Angel. This was the perfect day. Nothing could go wrong I just knew it. We must have swum in that pool for about five hours before we got tired and our wings were so soaked and heavy we didn't think we would ever be able to fly again. I know this sounds weird but I totally trusted the new guys. I knew Fang didn't like them. I could tell every time we got around them he got tense. But for some reason…and I had noticed this in Nudge and Angel to…I was perfectly calm around them nothing was ever wrong. It was peaceful. That was why I set Luke on first watch that night. So he could prove his trust to us.

LUKE'S POV

I knew they would trust me. Only about two weeks now and the plan could finally take place. But first I had to get past tonight. The first test. Ari would be here any moment now I knew he would. I leaned against the wall in the hall way and put on my head phones. Leaning back my head I listened to Chemical Romance's Welcome to the black parade.

When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band…

BANG. The door at the end of the hall that led from the stairs flew up. I hopped up and hid in a hall leading off the main one that was dark. I crouched low and listened for Ari and the group to go into Max's room which I had left unlocked. Ari met my eyes before walking through the door. Three…Two…One. I hopped up and ran toward the room where I heard Max Scream and saw Fang taking on about three Erasers on his own. Ryan and Sam were spending the night in the other kids rooms so I knew they would make sure everyone was asleep. Max was being cornered by Ari and another Eraser. Separated from Fang. Max saw me in the doorway Luke help! Ari grabbed her and pulled a bag over her head. I rushed him and pulled his wings tight against his back. He screamed and collapsed then jumped back up and punched at me. I ducked and saw Max take care of the other Eraser then run to help Fang. Good. All was going like planned then. I hit Ari hard on the back of the head and he stumbled back. Looking at the rest of his team which was about two people including him left he whistled and ran out the door with the other two at his heels. "I'll be back." He screamed at us.

Max was breathing fast hugging Fang and he was staring at me. "I thought you were on watch." He said coldly.

"I was. I was in Sam's room because he called for me. We have bad dreams sometimes, surely you can understand that." I glared back at him. He shut up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Max stared at me. "Thanks Luke." I figured that was all I was going to get out of her so I walked out of the room and sat back down in the hallway.

**I don't know…I am writing this during English so I didn't have a lot of time…hope you like it anyways! Review please! **


	5. Seperated

**Here in your arms**

**Chapter 5: Separated **

**Disclaimer- I have no idea where the idea for this chapter came from…all I know is that I made it up in English…Romeo and Juliet is just to boring. **

Max's POV

"Fang come on! He saved us! Why can't you trust him more?" I think we have been having this argument for about half an hour now. Ever since Luke had left that is.

"Our door was locked before he left to go on night duty. And why didn't he hear the Erasers in the hall? Even if he was in Sam's room he still would have heard them! I can't believe you are being so trusting Max. You are never trusting to people you don't know." I gasped and he knew he had hit a nerve.

"Why shouldn't we be a little trusting? I am sick of living under a rock! I want to live a little and if Angel says it's alright then I believe her. Why can't you?" I knew I was yelling at him but I didn't care anymore. I hated being like this. Sure I loved the wings, but the running and hiding…there is only so much a girl can take!

"Because I am not ready to go back into dog cages. If you want to sacrifice yourself and the flock go for it. But I won't." He walked out of the room and I heard him go into the guy's room. I felt like I had been slapped. I can't even believe he would say that to me. I do soo not want to lose my flock to cages and white coats again. I walked out of the room close to tears and went to talk to Angel and Nudge.

Luke's POV

We decided to leave shortly after lunch due to the fact that the Erasers "somehow" found us and Fang and Max are fighting and so they just want to leave. So now here we are flying in the middle of some rural city called Eureka IL. I can hear Max and Fang from back here whispering things about dog cages and Ari and not getting mad at each other over it. I smiled to myself. Then catching up to Nudge and the gang I asked them if they were hungry. I was rewarded with a bunch of heck yes's and YES! So silently I flipped and went down to talk to Max and Fang.

"Sorry to break up this fun filled conversation guys but we are all kind of hungry. Think we could stop somewhere?" I watched as they looked at each other and communicated with their eyes the way girls do in class when they are checking out the new guy. I need to learn that trick…

"Sure. I think that's a huge mall down their. Should be some food in their." She said pointing at a three story building. I saw Fang glare at her. Oh yeah…that whole lots of people thing…of well get over it buddy.

We all dropped straight down and landed at the edge of the parking lot. "Ok guys don't get separated." I heard Max call as we headed toward the restaurant section. "Yeah right, let's see how well that works out." I heard Iggy and Gassy mutter behind me. We ended up eating burgers and fries at some greasy looking stand. I think the girl behind the counter thought we were insane since we all ordered like five burgers and two fries per person. Oh well, who says you can't eat a lot and still be thin? All was well for about an hour. Then…." I am soo bored. Fang can we please go look around the shops! I have never been in a mall you know that!" gassy said staring hard at Fang. Then everyone got in the act all begging Fang and Max to take them shopping. They looked at each other and sighed. "Ok fine we can go for a little bit. Fang I'll take the girls so that you can go look at something….more guyish." She looked at him. He nodded. "And please no explosives." I heard her whisper. I almost laughed. "I think me and Sam and Ryan are gonna go and look at some clothes. We could use them." Max smiled at me. "Ok. Let's meet back here in an hour then." She started walking off and I watched as Fang Gassy and Iggy walked off in the other direction. I just hoped Ari would get here soon enough to finish off the plan. I nodded my head at Sam and Ryan and we carefully followed the girls careful not to be seen.

**I know its short…next chapter will be better I just have no time to write it. Review please and thanks to all of you who have been great fans. I really love your reviews. Later, krazydemon. **


	6. Shopping is deadly

**Here in your arms**

**Chapter 6: Shopping is deadly**

**My friend George helped me make this chapter. Though he doesn't know it yet. ) anyways, thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing. Aqua279 I promise their will be answers in this chapter. Hope you like the outcome. socksE-B4ev I'm not sure she is fooled yet….you'll see D **

**Max's POV**

"**Angel what are you getting on them seriously, I am sick of fighting with Fang over them." I looked down at Angel as we walked down the crowded walkway looking at all the window displays of things we could never get. She looked up at me with eyes full of curiosity. "Its weird max, all I get from them are visions of hate and pain, I can't read anything, its really starting to bug me." I frowned and looked around me. Oh well I can worry about that later. Angel laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I looked back down at her. "You think Luke is cuuuuteeee!!!" I gawked at her. No way! She read my thoughts again. No I have her bugging me about it and I still didn't even know what I thought about it, I mean I knew I loved Fang, but was it so wrong to love someone else? I mean I had known Fang my whole life so maybe…I don't know. This whole thing would be easier if they all just left. Nudge grabbed my sleeve. "Can we go in their?" I looked at where she was pointing. Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. Hollister, dark, crowded, and nosy. My worst nightmare. I looked down at her. "Honestly Nudge how badly do you want to go in their and why do you want to?" She started walking toward the shop. "Because it looks like that's where the party's happening and I need a new hoodie." I sighed and held Angel's hand as we walked through the door wishing I could kill myself. **

**Luke's POV **

**Hollister? HOLLISTER!? You have got to be kidding me. They were making it so easy on us. Hollister was the perfect place. They wouldn't even notice the Erasers because this store was full of young and middle aged thin model looking people. We followed them into the store and hid behind a counter. Why do people like this place so much? It's so dark and small and noisy and crowded. I shivered and looked down at Sam and Ryan. They didn't like being here either I could tell by how tense they were, oh well we wouldn't be here too much longer if all worked out. I glanced outside the giant display window and smiled as I saw Ari and about twenty other Erasers walk into the store. **

**Max's POV **

**I hate this place. Someone get me out now! Nudge was trying on about twenty different colored sweatshirts and seemed to be having the best time of her life. I tried to look excited for her and Angel but all I could think of was someone get me out of here now! I quickly scanned the room again and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This place was either full of Erasers, or this was where everyone who was good looking shopped. According to Angel it was the second idea. Stupid rich good looking people. I watched as Nudge pulled a red hoodie off the rack then put on. Suddenly Angel grabbed my hand and squeezed really really hard. I looked down at her alarmed. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. I leaned down and balanced on my knees. "What is it?" I asked her, getting scared myself by the way she was acting. "There are about twenty Erasers in the room right now, Ari is one of them, they can see us…I just don't know where they are." Oh boy, yep time to be scared. I tapped Nudge's hand twice and she quickly took off the hoodie and grabbed angel's hand. They headed to the back entrance while I slowly walked toward the front. "Please just let me get out of here with out them grabbing me, I have no hope of taking them down in here and they know it." I prayed quietly to myself. "Too late, what's the matter Maxy, don't want to hang out with your old friend?" I gasped as a cold hand grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me hard. Say hello to my friend Ari, he is always considerate of others feelings and never wants to hurt people…ok that's a total lie. **

**What do you think? I dunno…next chapter will have information in it. Please review… as for me I'm on my way to Chinese food so I will write more later, krazydemon. **


	7. Traitor

Here in your arms

Chapter 7: Traitor

Disclaimer- Luke and the guys are mine…even if everyone is starting to hate them P. Thanks for all the reviews. And I totally agree with you…Hollister is a weird store. Also sorry about the bold thing but I had an eye surgery so I had to type in bold so that I could see. Thanks guys hope you like this next chapter.

Max's POV

I gasped as Ari pulled harder and harder almost breaking my hand. I looked around me and noticed that I was surrounded by Erasers. If I run straight through them maybe it will surprise them and I can make it out and maybe find the guys then run outside to get Nudge and Ang. I back kicked Ari in the knee and heard a crack. Swearing he let go and I dashed in between two of the stupider looking Erasers. I made it to the entrance of the store. Looking around for anyone I know I stopped right outside. Some one yelled my name I looked to my right. Luke was running toward her with Sam and Ryan right behind him. I smiled and ran toward him knowing that Ari and the others were right behind me. "Hey! We have to get out of here! Angel and Nudge are outside and Ari is coming with about twenty Erasers!" I was breathing fast and adrenaline was pulsing through me like bolts of electricity. "Its ok Max. Trust me." I looked up at his bright eyes. I turned around and saw Ari coming. "Lets go come on!" I grabbed his hand and started running but was instantly tugged back by him. "What are you doing they are coming! We can't take them by ourselves." He looked down at me his eyes dark and cold. "Sorry Max." He grabbed me and I tried to get free but he held me tight. "wha…what are you doing!?" He waited till Ari was smiling evily down at me before replying. "Getting my freedom." He shoved me hard at Ari and he caught me. "Heh seems the great and powerful Max wasn't strong enough to get away this time." He laughed evily. I spit at him and he growled. I looked around me and saw Fang and the guys coming out of a store. "FANG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Ari covered my mouth with a slightly fuzzy paw. I saw him turn and stare at me his eyes widening as he took in the scene. He whispered something to Iggy and they all came running. "You had to do that didn't you Max. Well now you get to watch them get taken down. Luke, Sam, Ryan, take about ten Erasers and go take care of them. I hit Ari and kicked but he wouldn't let go. "Not this time Max." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I realized I had been the stupid one, not Fang. And now I was going to pay for it. Ari snapped his fingers and Erasers circled us as we headed out the door. He picked me up and carried me like a baby and I glared at him. He smiled back down at me. "You have noo idea how much fun we are going to have together." He laughed a laugh that could have made even the happiest person flinch. Oh well I thought to myself as I was thrown into the brown van and had my wrist and ankles tied together, at least Nudge and Angel made it out alright. Then I looked into the back seat behind me and Ari and saw them. So much for that idea.

Fang POV

I watched them shove her out of the mall and felt the world crash down on me. I glared at Luke and ran at him screaming slashing at his throat. "I HATE YOU." Luke just smiled up at me. "Like I care what you think. I have freedom now. Who needs you." I screamed in frustration and saw Iggy and Gassy holding their own against the Erasers. That left Luke, Sam, and Ryan. "Then why are you still here!?" He looked confused for a minute then snapped his fingers and the three of them ran out the door and took off into the darkening sky. I helped Gassy and Iggy take out the remaining Erasers then we went outside and stared out trying to think of what to do. I sank down to my knees and think about the last things I had done with Max, have a fight…and never solve it. I had to get her back. Gassy grabbed my arm. "Fang…I just realized…they have Nudge and Angel to." We all stared blankly at each other. We just lost half the flock, and we had no idea what to do now.

I know its short but I am seriously having writers block….review please!!!

I'll try to write more later, krazydemon


End file.
